


让他降落（九）

by Vampire_N



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_N/pseuds/Vampire_N





	让他降落（九）

Chapter 9

肖战其实根本没有在意照片的事，只是看到那些评论心里有些不好受，他知道现在王一博肯定在自责，为了缓和对方的情绪随口转移了话题。  
仿佛感受到他俩现在的气氛，蓝宽和仁姐先后挂了语音，房间里一时有些安静。  
两个人静静的对视了一会儿王一博突然一个熊抱把肖战扑到在了沙发上，两个成年男子的重量让沙发承受不住似的发出了吱呀一声，在空档的房间里显得有些突兀，王一博撒娇似的把脸埋在肖战的锁骨附近，头顶竖起的头发扫的肖战的下巴有些发痒，于是抬起悬在沙发外面的左手轻抚着王一博的发顶。  
但这温馨的画面并没有持续太久，肖战感受到有东西硬硬的顶着自己的大腿，本来想装没有意识到，但对方却晃动着腰轻蹭起来。肖战满头黑线的扯着王一博的耳朵让他抬起头来与自己对视，王一博露出无辜的表情说：“都怪战哥摸头的方式太色情了。”  
把肖战直接气笑了“怪我咯？现在是干这种事的时候吗？”  
“我现在已经失业了，以后要靠战哥包养，当然要在床上让战哥满意。”  
“王！一！博！”  
嬉皮笑脸的答了一声“到”就凑上去像狗狗一样对着肖战又舔又吻，手也不安分的在肖战身上游走起来，肖战放松身体让对方施为。很快王一博的手就探进家居服一手轻抚背部一手揉捏肖战的臀肉，因为拍动作戏，他的手心起了茧子有些粗糙，让抚摸的动作变得更加煽情，肖战控制不住的随着他的动作轻抖，身体逐渐变得燥热起来。  
当王一博的指尖来到肖战的乳尖轻轻刮擦的时候，肖战终于忍不住呻吟出声，下身也隔着家居服硬邦邦的顶着王一博的小腹。看着已经情动的肖战，王一博轻轻的啃咬着他已经犯粉的耳垂，一边用气声调侃道“战哥声音这么好听去当歌手肯定比我更火。”温热的呼吸钻入耳朵，让身体的深处都一阵发痒，使肖战根本无法出声反驳，最近做的有些频繁，腰部的酸痛还没有彻底消散，不适地抬起腰调整姿势却被王一博抓住机会顺着后腰将指尖探进穴口，这两天被过度开发的后穴依然红肿着，被突然插入有些疼痛，呻吟声中瞬间带了一丝哭腔，但依然乖顺的抬起腰任凭对方开发。  
看着这样乖巧的肖战，王一博就忍不住想要更多的欺负他一些，于是吻沿着脖颈胸口一路向下，经过一直蔓延到肚脐上方的浓密毛发，隔着衣服轻吻了一下对方翘起的顶端，引得对方又是一声变调的呻吟，然后他单手褪下多余的布料，露出对方顶端已经渗出液体的分身，张口含住，一会儿用舌尖挑逗顶端，一会儿整根含入，同时也没有放松对后方的进攻，在这样的前后夹击下，没多久肖战就痉挛着射了出来。  
肖战失神的望着天花板喘息了一会儿，意识刚刚射到了王一博的嘴里，刚想让他吐掉，对方就凑过来与他舌吻，腥咸的味道在嘴巴里交换，爱洁的肖战用双手抵着对方胸口想让他退开，但刚射过的身体软绵绵的根本使不上力气，只能徒劳的发出“呜呜”的声音，与此同时对方的分身却已经抵上了他的后穴，令他难以置信般的瞪大了眼睛，虽然昨晚刚刚做过，但在没有充分润滑的情况下直接进入还是有些艰难，但对方没有给他拒绝的机会，一边持续这个吻一边抬起他的双腿，仅靠着分身分泌的前列腺液作为润滑向里挺近，肖战从嗓子里发出近乎哀嚎的声音，眼泪扑簌扑簌的从眼角落下。  
等到整根没入，王一博才结束了这个吻，肖战忍不住朝他哭喊“王一博你混蛋，这算哪门子让我满意啊。”  
王一博在床上一向温柔，今天这一出实在让肖战有些承受不住，可他只轻笑了一下并没有回应肖战的质问，同时下身开始缓慢的进出起来，疼痛和被充满的快感惹得肖战眼眶又开始泛泪，“不…啊…”  
“不？我看战哥还是蛮喜欢的嘛，你看，又站起来了。”  
肖战有心斥责他，但对方却加快了攻势，臀肉被撞击发出激烈的啪啪声，他只能啜泣着求对方慢一些。  
长久以来在床上的默契使王一博很快就找到了肖战的敏感点，然后精准的持续进攻那里，令肖战失控的哭喊着，无力的任凭他摆弄出各种姿势。  
沙发太过狭小实在不利于王一博发挥，于是抱着肖战来到了地毯上，跪着从后方进入他，此时的肖战意识已经模糊了，双手根本支撑不住身体，全靠他从身后把着腰才能不倒落在地上，连呻吟的声音也变得有些嘶哑，于是王一博最终就着这个姿势射了出来。  
事后，肖战裹着夏凉被窝在床上生闷气，虽然知道王一博的情绪需要发泄，但也欺负他欺负的太过了，哎，眼睛绝对肿成一条缝了。看着王一博带着讨好的笑容靠近床边，肖战鼓着腮帮子抱怨说：“我现在的样子一定很丑。”  
王一博收敛了脸上的笑意认真的盯着他说：“不会阿，战哥什么时候都很好看。”


End file.
